


Fever Dream

by Gen (ryujinjakka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/Gen
Summary: Nami drifts. Vivi worries.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Nami watches as Vivi politely demands that they find an island with a doctor. Vivi's fingers are trembling on the railing, but she has nothing to worry about. Nami already knows that Vivi will only find agreement from the rest of the crew. They care about Alabasta in a distant sort of way as an echo of Vivi's conviction. They care about Nami more.

Her sea-legs desert her and she staggers forward into the railing as she apologizes. Her head is pounding. It is suddenly too much effort to keep her eyes open. She can hear Vivi speaking above her but she can't make out the words. All of her concentration is focused on breathing.

Nami drifts.

She is not sure what is real and what is a pleasant fantasy. Vivi probably did strip her out of her clothes, she decides. She doubts that the others would have known or dared to take her bra off. The wide-necked shirt that Vivi chose as a replacement is comfortable for sleeping in. Nami wishes she could appreciate it.

Her hair is soaked with sweat. Her body aches. She's so hot it feels like she will burn alive. Her only relief is a cold compress across her brow. Vivi's been replacing it, she thinks. Such a softhearted princess. Nami idly wonders how much she had to harden her heart to survive in Baroque Works.

It takes her a moment to steer her thoughts away from the likely answer. Nami can't do anything about that. She can move her hand from under the covers and lace her fingers with Vivi's. It is a promise of sorts.

Vivi's fingers tighten around hers. Her pinched brow relaxes in her sleep.

Nami wants to run her fingers through Vivi's brilliant hair and reassure her that she'll be fine. She does not manage anything more than a soft squeeze of their hands before she drifts away again.


End file.
